Kitsune
by Suisei Lady Dragon
Summary: Completo Dos pequeños traviesos aprenderán que no deben molestar a los desconocidos que transitan el camino del bosque. Yaoi AS, KO.
1. Pequeño Kitsune

Dedicado especialmente a Fi-chan, (Aunque ya se que Xellos siempre será más importante para ti) y a Karoru-chan.  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Weiss Kreuz no me pertenecen y no estoy recibiendo ningún tipo de compensación por esto.  
  
Me es imposible describir una escena violenta cuyo final sea la muerte para cualquiera de los personajes de Weiss Kreus o para cualquier otro anime. Por esa razón me limito a los AU (Alter Universos). Es obvio que los personajes serán más OOC, pero no puedo evitarlo.  
  
Este fanfic contiene referencias shounen-ai, Aya/Schuldrich, Ken/Omi.  
  
La única intención de este AU es aligerar un poco la pesada atmósfera que siempre rodea a estos personajes y pasar un rato entretenido. Todo dicho, espero que disfruten tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndolo.  
  
Por cierto, soy más fan de Slayers, pero esta serie me atrae la atención casi de la misma forma.  
  
*******  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Pequeño Kitsune  
  
*******  
  
Dos pequeñas cabezas se asomaron entre los arbustos.  
  
"Shhh... Ken... nos vas a delatar." Susurró el pelirojo, dándole una significativa mirada a su compañero.  
  
"Es que tarda demasiado Ran, ya debería haber pasado por nuestra trampa." Gimió el de cabellos marrón impaciente.  
  
"¡Shhh! Ahí viene, escóndete." Le urgió el primero.  
  
Un hombre cubierto con una capa, se acercaba por el estrecho sendero. Sus ojos de un verde intenso, cubiertos por mechones de cabello naranja y la capucha, estaban oscurecidos por los pensamientos que le venían a la mente. Maldecía coloridamente entre dientes mientras su paso tenso y apurado denotaba algo de molestia. De repente sintió que sus pies se tropezaban con algo y antes de poder ver qué era, un balde de agua fría le cayó encima, mojando por completo la capa y parte de su cabello.  
  
El hombre tembló de coraje cuando escuchó unas risas semiahogadas tras unos arbustos al lado del camino. Como un relámpago estuvo frente al escondite de los agresores.  
  
"¿Viste su rostro?" Comenzó a reir el de los cabellos oscuros.  
  
"Sí." Asintió el pelirojo entre sonrisas ahogadas.  
  
Ambos chicos, de siete y ocho años respectivamente, le habían dado la espalda al hombre que acababan de ofender.  
  
"Los atrapé." Susurró una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
"¡¡Upsss!!" Ambos se echaron a correr como pequeñas liebres por el bosque mientras el hombre tras ellos les gritaba toda clase de insultos. Entre chillidos, gritos y risas, los pequeños se adentraron en el bosque. El de los cabellos castaños iba adelante, con la poca de agilidad que le permitía su corta edad y el conocimiento del bosque donde se hallaban. El pelirojo no corría con tanta suerte, no conocía el bosque como su amigo, así que antes de darse cuenta, tropezó con una rama un poco levantada.  
  
En un segundo el hombre estuvo sobre él y lo sujetó por la parte posterior del cuello de la camisa.  
  
"¡Ken!" Llamó el chico mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de deshacerse de las garras del hombre. Pero su compañero de travesura iba demasiado lejos para escucharlo.  
  
"Tu amigo no puede escucharte ahora." Le dijo el hombre en un tono que lo hizo dejar de moverse.  
  
"¡No importa! ¡No te tengo miedo!" Vociferó el pequeño con una expresión enojada en sus ojos púrpuras.  
  
El hombre lo observó enfurruñar su carita y tuvo que contener la súbita necesidad de echarse a reir casi olvidando su previo estado de humor. Debía mantenerse enojado, las pequeñas alimañas acababan de jugarle una broma muy pesada.  
  
"Con que eres valiente. Eso es porque no sabes quien soy." Comentó fingiendo enojo y asombrado ante la actitud del pequeño.  
  
"¡No te tengo miedo! ¡No puedes hacerme nada!" Le volvió a espetar el crio.  
  
"¿Que no puedo hacerte nada? Ya veremos." Murmuró el hombre. Cerró los ojos y pareció concentrarse. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el pequeño se quedó como hipnotizado. Los ojos del hombre se volvieron brillantes y comenzó a murmurar palabras que el niño no pudo entender. De repente se sintió muy mareado y con sueño. Las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo y el pequeño no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos penetrantes. Finalmente, el sueño comenzó a reclamar su cuerpo y a pesar de sus intentos por no ceder, poco a poco se vio cayendo en la completa obscuridad.  
  
*******  
  
Su primer pensamiento cuando abrió los ojos fue hacia su compañero de juegos.  
  
"Ken..." Murmuró. Abrió los ojos levemente y tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza. Todo a su alrededor se movía vertiginosamente.  
  
"Finalmente despiertas chibi." El niño trató de devolverle una mirada furiosa.  
  
"No soy chibi." Le dijo tercamente mientras volvía a abrir los ojos aunque sin poder fijarlos en nada.  
  
"¿Ah no?, ¿entonces qué edad tienes?" Le dijo con cierto sarcásmo.  
  
"Tengo ocho años." Le respondió con aquella mirada enojada.  
  
"Uff... si las miradas mataran..." Comentó con burla el hombre.  
  
"Hum." Fue la respuesta.  
  
El hombre se quedó en silencio un rato más. El pequeño Ran sintió la necesidad de asomarse más afuera de donde fuese que estaba suspendido. Estaba bastante lejos del suelo, moviéndose a una rapidez vertiginosa. La capa del hombre lo envolvía en parte y estaba muy cerca de su pecho.  
  
"¿Por qué te ves tan grande?" Le dijo asombrado.  
  
"Es porque te convertí en un kitsune." Dijo de lo más natural del mundo el hombre.  
  
"En... un kitsune?" Lo observó incredulo.  
  
"Sí. Ahora quédate quieto, podrías caerte." El chico se estuvo quieto por un rato, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su pequeña razón.  
  
"¿Eres un hechicero?"  
  
"Sí." Le dijo comenzando a impacientarse.  
  
"¿Por qué me convertiste en kitsune?"  
  
"Para que aprendas a no molestar a los extraños." Le dijo algo más enojado.  
  
El pequeño no preguntó nada más. En esos momentos no le importaba que quizás fuera del tamaño de un gato, o que un extraño lo llevara a donde él no sabía. La idea no le parecía tan mala, al contrario, lo entretenía. Ya no habría más clases, ni más lecciones, ni más obligaciones. Sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Al sopesar los beneficios en su pequeña cabecita casi saltó de entre las manos del hechicero.  
  
"¡Hey!, ya quedate quieto." Dijo furioso el hombre. El pequeño Ran no le prestó atención y continuó preguntando aunque en un tono más bajo.  
  
"¿Cómo te llamas?"  
  
"Schuldrich."  
  
"Schudrich... ¿Y hasta cuándo seré kitsune Schur... rdr..?" Schuldrich dio un pequeño salto al escuchar al pequeño destrozar la pronunciación de su nombre.  
  
"Schuldrich." Le corrigió. "Eso depende... Alguna vez te han dado un beso?" El pequeño animal hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Supongo que eso contesta en parte la pregunta."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Porque el hechizo se romperá con un beso. Aún no estoy muy familiarizado con algunos conjuros, pero me parece que ese es el antídoto correcto."  
  
"Entonces seré kitsune el resto de mi vida. No quiero que nadie me bese." Dijo con obstinación el pequeño kitsune.  
  
"Ya veremos chibi." El kitsune gruñó entre sus brazos.  
  
"Gggrrrr... no soy chibi."  
  
El gesto hizo que Schuldich olvidara su enojo y riera de buena gana.  
  
*******  
  
Continuará...  
  
*******  
  
¿Qué les parece hasta aquí?, ¿sugerencias?, ¿comentarios?, ¿flamas? Siendo una Lady Dragon no me molestan las flamas, así que todo es bienvenido. Arigato mina-san y hasta la próxima. 


	2. Regreso a Casa

*******  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Regreso a Casa  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Weiss Kreuz no me pertenecen y no estoy recibiendo ningún tipo de compensación por esto.  
  
Este fanfic contiene referencias shounen-ai, Aya/Schuldrich, Ken/Omi.  
  
*******  
  
(Diez años más tarde del incidente en el bosque entre Schuldrich y el pequeño Ran.)  
  
*******  
  
La mañana se mostraba hermosa, los tenues rayos del astro rey comenzaban a sonrojar los cielos en suaves tonos rosados y un glorioso brillo dorado ribeteaba las nubes matutinas.  
  
La casa semi escondida entre los árboles del bosque presentaba una sencilla combinación de rústica simplicidad y encantadores jardines, una típica casa del bosque.  
  
Una pequeña mota rojiza se deslizó entre los arbustos del bosque y entró al jardín. Era un pequeño kitsune, de color rojo intenso cual la sangre fresca. De su cuello colgaba una delicada cadena de oro con una pequeña medallita. En su boca cargaba un par de fresas maduras. Se detuvo momentáneamente sobre una de las rocas que completaban el jardín mientras mordisqueaba la fruta. Finalmente se decidió a entrar a la casa, optando por una de las ventanas en lugar de la puerta.  
  
Silenciosamente cruzó la cocina, la sala y se internó en el pasillo central hasta llegar a la puerta de la última habitación.  
  
El pequeño kitsune empujó la puerta con el hocico y se asomó a la recámara. En sus ojos púrpuras asomó un gesto de picardía. Entró sigilosamente, cuidando de no tropezar con nada pero no pudo evitar los pantalones que estaban tirados descuidadamente en el piso. Hizo un leve sonido de disgusto pero una idea le vino a la mente y comenzó a manejar la prenda por unos momentos.  
  
Terminada su tarea con los pantalones, saltó a la mesa y luego se deslizó a la cama en la cual una prominente figura de cabellos anaranjados dormía plácidamente. Las sábanas estaban todas torcidas, enredadas en parte en aquella lánguida figura. La luz matutina iluminaba suavemente el perfil levemente aniñado de aquel ser. Ahora el pequeño kitsune sabía cuán cierto era el mito de que la magia retrasaba el envejecimiento del que la utilizaba.  
  
Los suaves labios, levemente entreabiertos, invitaban a todo el que los observaba por demasiado tiempo a probarlos. Su expresión tranquila y serena ocultaba un par de esmeraldas líquidas. Cuánto adoraba el kitsune ver aquellas verdes profundidades inflamadas por el coraje.  
  
Sus fieros colmillos se asomaron en lo que parecía una sonrisa y se sentó en la almohada, justo al lado de la cabeza del pelirojo. Con un leve movimiento dejó caer su espesa cola sobre la nariz del hombre. Un pequeño cosquilleo y una fina mano se movió para quitar el objeto en su rostro. Sacó la cola a tiempo para no ser detectada. Lo observó curioso, con sus orejas muy alertas.  
  
Finalmente el hombre pareció moverse, bostezando silenciosamente. El kitsune aprovechó el momento para rellenar la boca abierta con su cola. El efecto no se hizo esperar.  
  
"¡¡RAN!!" El kitsune salió como una centella de la habitación mientras dejaba escuchar unas risas ahogadas.  
  
"¡Maldito crío del demonio! ¡Ya verás cuando te alcance!" Vociferó el hombre ahora a medio vestir y peleando con los pantalones que no podía subir pues tenían sendos nudos en las piernas.  
  
"¡¡MALDITO KITSUNE!!" Rugió el hombre fuera de sí.  
  
Minutos más tarde, cuando Schuldrich logró vestirse decentemente salió echo una furia de su habitación para encontrar al pequeño animal tranquilamente sentado a la mesa. Una expresión impasible adornaba la carita del animal, como si los gritos desenfrenados del enojado hechicero no le intimidaran en lo más mínimo. En el fondo, el pelirojo no le había causado temor desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez.  
  
"¿Me levantaste sólo para tomar el desayuno?" Lo miró incrédulo.  
  
El kitsune negó.  
  
"¡Entonces para qué me levantaste pequeña sabandija!" Vociferó enojado, restregándose los ojos cansadamente.  
  
"Lo prometiste Schuuuu." Gimió el kitsune dándole una mirada enojada y esperanzada a la vez.  
  
"¿Qué prometí?" Dijo Schuldrich sentándose a la mesa algo más calmado y tratando de recordar qué le había prometido al pequeño. No era como si todos los días olvidara una promesa.  
  
"Prometiste que hoy me llevarías Schu-san." Schuldrich frunció el ceño en concentración y finalmente recordó lo que había prometido.  
  
"Cierto chibi." Dijo con un gesto de cansancio, bostezando abiertamente.  
  
"¡No soy chibi!" El hombre sonrió pícaramente ante la respuesta del kitsune. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le molestaba al pequeño kitsune ser llamado chibi. De hecho, ese era un día especial, el día en que el niño atrapado dentro de aquel mítico animal cumplía dieciocho años.  
  
"Es cierto, ya no eres chibi, hoy cumples dieciocho. ¿Quieres que te haga un pastel?" Le dijo al tiempo que extendía una mano para acariciar la roja cabeza. El kitsune esquivó el gesto con rapidez. El animal nunca le permitía muchos gestos de cariño, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a su presencia o lo detestara. Era simplemente que su forma de ser era muy distante, esto Schuldrich lo había descubierto muy pronto, pero según pasaba el tiempo, el pequeño se volvía más y más distante.  
  
"Maa, maa, Ran-kun, ¿por qué eres tan díficil?" Dijo Schuldrich estirándose en la silla mientras el animal le devolvía una gélida mirada. Le parecía sorprendente que conservara tantos rasgos humanos siendo que llevaba diez años en aquel estado. Por un lado, los kitsune alcanzaban la madurez en apenas unos meses y no sabía realmente qué efecto podía tener aquella ritmo de crecimiento sobre la mente del niño. El cuerpo de un adulto, con todas las necesidades de un kitsune adulto pero dirigido por la mente de un niño.  
  
Por suerte el hechizo impedía que el niño también envejeciera con el cuerpo del kitsune, simplemente el ciclo de vida del kitsune encantado se estancaba convenientemente.  
  
"Te diré qué haremos. Primero vamos a desayunar, empacaré algunas provisiones y luego partiremos. ¿Qué te parece?" Le dijo con algo de buen humor.  
  
"Hnn." Dijo el kitsune, estornudándo suavemente.  
  
"Bien, entonces será mejor que te prepares." Le comentó Schuldrich mientras se levantaba a preparar el desayuno. "Y por cierto... feliz cumpleaños Ran-kun." Schuldrich lo observó bajar de la mesa con su habitual agilidad y elegancia, moviéndo suavemente la rojiza cola.  
  
"Arigato Schu-schu." Susurró el kitsune con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
*******  
  
Schuldrich aseguró nuevamente el bolso que llevaba colgado de su pecho, un pequeño gruñido se pudo escuchar proveniente del interior del mismo.  
  
"Schuldrich, si vuelves a apretarme te juro que..." Pero el kistune no pudo terminar la frase.  
  
"¡¡¡Shhh!!! ¿Quieres que nos descubran?" Le dijo entre dientes. El pequeño kitsune no pudo evitar un sentimiento de dejavú al escuchar las palabras. Había sido por ese mismo camino, diez años atrás, que él y su amigo Ken habían molestado a un extraño.  
  
El camino había cambiado bastante, el bosque a los alrededores había sido talado y unos hermosos jardines rodeaban el camino que se dirigía a la enorme casona. Schuldrich disminuyó el paso y finalmente se detuvo por completo. El kitsune pudo sentir que el hechicero se tensaba.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Schu?" Preguntó ansioso.  
  
"¡Perros!" Gritó el hechicero y de inmediato se escucharon varios poderosos ladridos provenientes de la casona. Unos enormes galgos salieron comenzaron a olisquear el aire en dirección al caminante y pronto los animales comenzaron a gruñir viciosamente. El olor del kitsune los había provocado.  
  
Schuldrich se quedó unos minutos paralizado mientras los animales gruñían, pero al siguiente momento comenzó a correr como un desquiciado. Los perros comenzaron la persecusión del extraño. Si aquellas bestias le ponían una garra encima al kitsune no quería ni pensar lo que le iban a hacer. No bien había divisado un árbol cuando desesperadamente comenzó a subir por las ramas hasta la más alta y allí se quedó. El kistune asomó su roja cabeza y los perros comenzaron a ladrar más viciosamente, saltando para tratar de alcanzarlos.  
  
*******  
  
Continuará...  
  
*******  
  
Muchas gracias por el review Jocky-Misao. Espero que este capítulo te guste también. Si Ran es frío en la serie, supongo que es por su hermana, claro que tampoco podía tener una forma de ser demasiado contraria a la que tiene, pero seguramente de chico era muy travieso. Los pelirojos son de temer, jajajajjaa.  
  
Recuerden, acepto sugerencias, flamas constructivas, correcciones (especialmente), todo se acepta.  
  
Hasta la próxima Mina-san. 


	3. Bienvenida

*******  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Bienvenida  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Weiss Kreuz no me pertenecen y no estoy recibiendo ningún tipo de compensación por esto.  
  
Este fanfic contiene referencias shounen-ai, Aya/Schuldrich, Ken/Omi.  
  
*******  
  
Schuldrich aseguró nuevamente el bolso que llevaba en sus manos, un pequeño gruñido se pudo escuchar proveniente del interior del mismo.  
  
"Schuldrich, si vuelves a apretarme te juro que..." Pero el kitsune no pudo terminar la frase.  
  
"¡¡¡Shhh!!! ¿Quieres que nos descubran?" Le dijo entre dientes. El pequeño kitsune se estremeció y no pudo evitar un sentimiento de déjavu al escuchar las palabras. Había sido por ese mismo camino, diez años atrás, que él y su amigo Ken habían molestado a un extraño.  
  
El camino había cambiado bastante, el bosque a los alrededores había sido talado y unos hermosos jardines rodeaban el camino que se dirigía a la enorme casona. Schuldrich disminuyó el paso y finalmente se detuvo por completo. El kitsune pudo sentir que el hechicero se tensaba.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Schu?" Preguntó ansioso.  
  
"¡Perros!" Gritó el hechicero y de inmediato se escucharon varios poderosos ladridos provenientes de la casona. Unos enormes galgos salieron y comenzaron a olisquear el aire en dirección al caminante, pronto los animales comenzaron a gruñir viciosamente. El olor del kitsune los había provocado.  
  
Schuldrich se quedó unos minutos paralizado mientras los animales gruñían, pero al instante siguiente comenzó a correr como un desquiciado, los perros comenzaron la persecusión del extraño. Si aquellas bestias le ponían una garra encima al kitsune no quería ni pensar lo que le iban a hacer. ¿Pero por qué estaba pensando en el kitsune? Si los perros lo alcanzaban a él no quería ni pensar lo que le iban a hacer.  
  
No bien había divisado un árbol cuando desesperadamente comenzó a subir por las ramas hasta alcanzar la más alta y allí se quedó, aferrado del tronco con pies y manos. El kitsune asomó su roja cabeza para poder respirar ya que Schuldrich lo tenía presionado entre su pecho y el árbol. Los perros comenzaron a ladrar más viciosamente, saltando para tratar de alcanzarlos.  
  
"¡¡Eehyore!! ¡¡Sonya!!" Al sonido de la voz de su amo los perros dejaron de ladrar, pero no se alejaron del árbol, queriendo avisarle al joven que habían descubierto una terrible amenaza. El recién llegado se acercó a los perros y los tomó por los collares, disculpándose brevemente con el hombre en el árbol.  
  
"Permítame encerrarlos." Le gritó desde el camino. Schuldrich no bajó del árbol hasta que el hombre regresó y le aseguró que no había ningún otro animal suelto. Entonces saltó graciosamente y quedó frente al recién llegado.  
  
"Gomen nasai, pero son mis guardianes. Hacía mucho que no teníamos una visita por estos lugares." Le explicó.  
  
"No los culpo, seguramente mi mascota tuvo mucho que ver." Le dijo Schuldrich, dejándo que Ran asomara su cabeza fuera del bulto.  
  
"¡Waoo, kawaii, es un pequeño zorro rojo!" Exclamó el joven con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
"En realidad es un kitsune." Le corrigió. Schuldrich pudo reconocer en el joven al pequeño amigo de Ran cuando le hicieron la broma. Sus cabellos negros crespos y sus ojos color miel eran a lo mucho, lo que había logrado captar del pequeño que acompañaba a Ran aquel día junto al camino.  
  
"Y ¿qué los trae por estas tierras?" Le dijo el joven con mucha amabilidad.  
  
"Pues ando en busca de cierta persona... que vivía por estos lugares. Pero me parece que tendré que viajar un poco más y me preguntaba si podría tomar un atajo por sus tierras."  
  
"Seguro, no hay ningún problema, pero ya es un poco tarde y no es buena idea que continúe por el camino. ¿Por qué no se queda a descansar en mi casa esta noche y mañana puedo mostrarle el mejor camino hacia donde se dirige." El joven continuó sonriendo y Schuldrich comenzó a preocuparse por tanta amabilidad, pero no dijo nada.  
  
"Claro..." Y lo siguió al interior de la casona. El lugar era muy comfortable, con el aire rústico propio de la zona. Sin embargo se notaba en la decoración ciertos detalles que delataban el estatus medianamente cómodo del joven. Ken le indicó que se pusiera cómodo mientras desaparecía por uno de los portales que daban al lugar.  
  
Una cabeza rubia se asomó al portal por donde había desaparecido el joven, Schuldrich lo vio sonreir y saludar, para luego volver a esconderse. Cuando el joven regresó, el hechicero no podía aguantar su propia curiosidad.  
  
"¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?, si no es mucha molestia claro." El joven se volteó con su habitual sonrisa.  
  
"Claro, adelante."  
  
"¿Por qué me recibes en tu casa sin siquiera preguntarme mi nombre? Practicamente soy un extraño." Le dijo con todo el tacto que podía infundirle a la pregunta.  
  
"Pues... no es bueno molestar a los extraños." Le respondió mientras la sonrisa se apagaba por unos momentos y en sus ojos se reflejaba fugazmente una nota de dolor. Schuldrich ladeó la cabeza lleno de curiosidad.  
  
"Mi nombre es Schuldrich." Y le extendió la mano.  
  
"Mi nombre es Ken." Y el joven devolvió el gesto con cierto alivio.  
  
"Bueno Ken, debidamente presentados ya no somos tan extraños, ne?"  
  
"Supongo que no." Le dijo con media sonrisa.  
  
Justo en ese momento el kitsune salió de la bolsa donde estaba cobijado y se le quedó viendo fijamente al joven. El rostro se volvió a iluminar.  
  
"Waooo... es tan hermoso. ¿Dónde pudo atrapar un animal tan bello?" Le preguntó Ken asombrado.  
  
"Pues... No me creerías si te lo dijera." Dijo suavemente. Ken acercó la mano al kitsune.  
  
"¿Puedo tocarlo?" Le preguntó.  
  
"Ah... quizás te lo permita. Prueba." Le dijo el hezhicero con un poco de tensión en la voz.  
  
El joven acercó la mano y el kitsune hizo como si lo olisqueara, al cabo de un rato Ken estaba acariciando las peludas orejas mientras el pequeño animal dejaba escapar varios ronroneos de felicidad. Schuldrich levantó una ceja ante la escena y luego recordó que esa era precisamente la razón por la cual habían regresado.  
  
"¿Por qué no lo tomas en brazos?" Le sugirió. El kitsune le dirigió una mirada enfurruñada al hechicero y Ken le dio una mirada dudosa al animal. Finalmente se decidió y con mucho cuidado tomó al animalito acurrucándolo en su pecho tal viera hacer al hombre.  
  
"Mh... es hermoso." Dijo acariciando la peluda piel. Luego lo observó detenidamente, tomando en cuenta el extraño color del animal. Ninguno de los zorros que había visto por el bosque tenía aquel color, rojo como la sangre. Y cuando el kitsune posó sus ojos en los de Ken no pudo suprimir un gesto de asombro cuando se percató del color.  
  
"¿Sucede algo?" Le preguntó el hechicero tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.  
  
"Yo... pues... es que... por alguna razón me recuerda a alguien que conocí." Le dijo con voz temblorosa el joven mientras se acercaba para devolverle el animal a su dueño.  
  
"En un momento la cena estará lista." Gritó una voz desde la cocina. Ken se levantó y se excusó con su invitado para ayudar en la tarea de servir.  
  
En el momento en que el joven desapareció el kitsune dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.  
  
"Aún te recuerda." Murmuró muy quedo el hechicero.  
  
"Lo sé." Y se limitó a hacer un gesto despreocupado.  
  
"Ran, realmente eres muy difícil, tu amigo te necesita y a tí no te importa mucho." Le dijo Schuldrich un poco exasperado.  
  
"No me necesita, sólo me extraña Schu." Dijo tercamente.  
  
"Sabes... cuando te llevé a casa lo primero que pensé fue que eras un niño demasiado mimado y ahora que regresamos pienso que eres un kitsune demasiado mimado, no has cambiado en nada. No has aprendido nada de todo esto después de tanto tiempo." Dijo medio enojado el hechicero.  
  
"No molestar a los extraños, esa era la lección, ne?" Le contestó el kitsune con sarcasmo.  
  
"Esa era la primera lección, pero es más que obvio que cierto chibi testarudo necesita una segunda lección." Comentó Schuldrich entre dientes.  
  
"Ggggrrrrr... ¡¡no soy chibi!!" Fue la respuesta del kitsune y pareció que iba a decir más pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la cena. Un joven de cabellos lacios rubios con enormes ojos azules los invitó a la mesa, mientras Ken se sentaba.  
  
"Saludos, me llamo Omi, es un placer tener visitas en esta casa." Dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa alegremente. Ran fijó su vista en el chico y gruñó amenazadoramente. Schuldrich puso de inmediato una mano en el cuello del kitsune.  
  
"Tranquilo pequeño." Le dijo en tono de advertencia. El kitsune se sacudió la mano y se bajó de donde estaba acurrucado en el pecho del hechicero. Moviéndo la cola indignado y fue a sentarse nuevamente en el salón de estar.  
  
Tras pares de ojos lo siguieron hasta que se trepó al asiento donde momentos antes habían estado sentados.  
  
"No se preocupen por él, ya se le pasará." Ahora eran dos pares de ojos asombrados los que miraban a Schuldrich.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó sin comprender.  
  
"Es que lo tratas como si fuera humano." Comentó Omi con incredulidad.  
  
Schuldrich contuvo una risa ahogada y pronto los tres estuvieron cenando tranquilamente.  
  
*******  
  
Continuará...  
  
*******  
  
Muchas gracias por el review Kaori. ¿Querías ver a Omi? Pues ahí está el cano, tan "cute" como siempre. Y el pobre de Ran-kun sigue siendo un kitsune porque es tan testarudo que no se ha dejado besar... ejem... jjajajajja, al final sabrás la verdadera razón y espero que te guste.  
  
Y ¿quiénes son Eehyore y Sonya?, pues son mis perros, que duermen bajo mi cuarto. Son una mezcla de pitbull y algún perro sato. Eran tres, los encontramos bajo las escaleras de la casa, justo cuando algún hijo de la g**n p**ta, enevenó a su madre. En cuantito los subimos a la casa el pobre animal desapareció y mi papá la encontró muerta días más tarde. ¿Por qué sólo dos y no tres?, porque Tonka, la tercera, pereció bajo las ruedas de un auto, lamentablemente. Eehyore es de un hermoso color dorado, pelo corto, en dos patas nos alcanza los hombros. Sonya no tuvo tanta suerte, tiene un color espantoso entre negro, marrón y dorado, todo rayado, una de sus orejas está caida y la otra derecha, su cabeza es pequeña en comparación a su cuello y cojea porque de chica un auto le desencajó una cadera. Pero no se dejen engañar, esa pequeña bestiecita es capaz de arrastrar un tanque de agua de 100 galones lleno. Y el queridisimo Eehyore es capaz de arrastrar la tapa de cemento del pozo séptico como si fuera un juguete, (no lo hemos vuelto a amarrar de ella). Cada vez que sienten un extraño, tiran con fuerza de las sogas de donde estan amarrados a las columnas de mi cuarto y tal pareciera que se va a caer. Y yo sóla no podría manejarlos si tuviera que tomarlos de los collares para amarrarlos, pero quién mejor que Ken, con la fuerza que debe tener en sus brazos para controlar a tan fieros animales? Ahora si, basta de tanto blah, blah, blah.  
  
Hasta pronto Minna-san, se cuidan mucho, besos. 


	4. ¿No Me Quieres?

*******  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
¿No Me Quieres?  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Weiss Kreuz no me pertenecen y no estoy recibiendo ningún tipo de compensación por esto.  
  
Este fanfic contiene referencias shounen-ai, Aya/Schuldrich, Ken/Omi.  
  
*******  
  
Era pasada la medianoche cuando una pequeña sombra se escurrió dentro del cuarto de Ken.  
  
"Ken... ¿qué te sucede hoy? Estás muy callado." Se escuchó una melodiosa voz a la cual el pequeño kitsune reconoció de inmediato como la voz del joven que había servido la comida.  
  
"No pasa nada Omitchi. Es sólo que no pude evitar recordarlo." Dijo suavemente el joven mientras abrazaba a la otra figura. "Si tan sólo me hubiera asegurado de que me estaba siguiendo, quizás aún..."  
  
"Shhh... Ken, no te hace bien recordar esas cosas." Le dijo el rubio, plantándole un tierno beso.  
  
"Lo sé Omitchi, pero no puedo evitarlo." Suspiró el joven cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tratando de contener el sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba profundamente.  
  
Los susurros se detuvieron y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sólo se escucharon los acompasados sonidos de la respiración de ambos, profundamente dormidos. El pequeño kitsune salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación donde descansaba Schuldrich.  
  
De un salto subió a la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas, descansando finalmente sobre el pecho del hechicero. Schuldrich apenas abrió los ojos al sentir la peluda forma acomodarse sobre su pecho.  
  
"¿Dónde estabas pequeño?" Le dio adormilado.  
  
"Salí a tomar aire, sólo eso. Duérmete." Le susurró el kitsune.  
  
"Ummhh." Y todo quedó en completo silencio.  
  
*******  
  
Ran se desperezó lentamente, estirando las patas y bostezando brevemente. Continuaba anidado sobre el pecho de Schuldrich. Se volvió a acomodar sobre el hechicero, tal como soliera ver hacer a los conejos cuando descansaban al sol. Posó la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras y se dedicó a observar al hombre que dormía plácidamente.  
  
El sol aún no iluminaba completamente la habitación, pero la luz que se colaba por la ventana anunciaba su pronta aparición. Bajo esa luz matutina Schuldrich parecía la más hermosa aparición, con sus cabellos extendidos sobre las sábanas, los párpados cerrados en un despreocupado gesto. El pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, arrullando al pequeño kitsune.  
  
*Pequeño kitsune, sólo eso. ¿Por qué no acepta que ya tengo dieciocho años?* Pensó lleno de angustia. Todos los días recibía el mismo trato de parte del hechicero. Había crecido dentro de aquel cuerpo encantado. Ciertamente había extrañado a Ken los primeros días que pasó convertido en kitsune, pero según pasaban los días, fue adaptándose a su nuevo cuerpo y le gustó.  
  
Ah, pero el cuerpo del kitsune había pasado por tantos cambios antes de que él realmente pudiera entender lo que sucedía. Pasó muchos días tratándo de aclarar sus propios impulsos y sentimientos, muchos días que se convirtieron en años, hasta que su mente alcanzó una edad relativamente proporcional a la edad del kitsune. Entonces comenzó a comprender mejor lo que le sucedía.  
  
El kitsune había sido creado por el hechicero, por lo tanto, el kitsune le debía al hechicero completa lealtad. Esa lealtad se debatía con el caracter del niño, acostumbrado a su propia voluntad y nada más. Finalmente había logrado balancear ambos aspectos con un sentimiento bastante parecido a la amistad.  
  
Cuando alcanzó los diecisiete años, la amistad que había desarrollado hacia el hechicero se hizo más profunda. Pero Schuldrich no se había percatado de nada, simplemente lo seguía tratando como al niño que había convertido en kitsune. Cómo odiaba que lo llamara chibi. Era la palabra que le recordaba claramente la incapacidad del hechicero de ver más allá de su cuerpo de niño o kitsune.  
  
Ahora Schuldrich deseaba que regresara a donde pertenecía. Pero ¿cuándo iba a entender Schuldrich que el kitsune pertenecía a donde quiera que él estuviera?  
  
*Kuso...* Maldijo mentalmente. Sería mejor regresar, antes de que Schuldrich insitiera en que debía quedarse, en que debía regresar a ser humano y alejarse de él. Pensándolo bien, quizás esa era la razón principal por la que se había alejado de todos los seres humanos, el temor a regresar a su forma original y tener que alejarse del hechicero. Definitivamente no podía perder tiempo en regresar.  
  
"Schu..." El pequeño kitsune estaba sobre el pecho del hombre. "Schu... es hora de levantarse." Volvió a llamar.  
  
"Maldición, ¿por qué te tienes que levantar tan temprano?" Murmuró el pelirojo.  
  
"Tenemos que irnos." Susurró el kitsune. El hombre trató de sacudirse el suave peso de su pecho.  
  
"¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?" Le preguntó aún sin abrir los ojos.  
  
"A casa." Contestó. Schuldrich se restregó el rostro con el dorso de la mano.  
  
"Ran... ¿por qué eres tan testarudo? Ya han pasado diez años, hace mucho tiempo que pudiste haber roto el hechizo y no lo has hecho. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de regresar a tu casa, con tu amigo Ken ¿y me dices que quieres regresar? No puedo entenderte." Suspiró cansado.  
  
"Te quieres deshacer de mí." Dijo el kitsune, levantándose de inmediato, pero los brazos del hechicero eran mucho más rápidos y lo atraparon. El pequeño kitsune le devolvió una mirada irritada.  
  
"Suéltame Schu." Le dijo con voz profunda y enojada.  
  
"No hasta que me digas por qué." El hechicero le devolvió la misma mirada enojada.  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Sí. Quiero saber por qué no quieres regresar a tu forma humana." Le dijo con cuidado.  
  
"Schu..." ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo decirle que no quería alejarse de él? Seguramente no lo entendería. Decidió utilizar otra táctica.  
  
"Sabías que el hechizo que usaste sólo se puede romper con un beso..." Con lo despistado que solía ser el hechicero, seguramente podría entramparlo fácilmente en una mentira.  
  
"Ya lo sé pequeño." Le interrumpió.  
  
"Déjame terminar." Gruñó.  
  
"Bien, bien, continúa."  
  
"Sólo se puede romper con un beso de amor." Dijo las últimas palabras con cierto sarcásmo, pero en el fondo rogaba por que Schuldrich le creyera. No era tan inusual que ciertos hechizos tuvieran un remedio semejante. El beso de amor era parte de muchos de ellos.  
  
El hechicero quedó con una expresión de muda sorpresa por mucho rato.  
  
"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?" Dijo finalmente y levantando una fina ceja con desconfianza.  
  
"Lo leí en uno de tus libros." Puntualizó.  
  
Schuldrich estaba un poco confundido, pero su mente comenzó a divagar, atando cabos y pistas y llegando finalmente a una conclusión aceptable por la cual el kitsune había retrasado tanto su transformación. Viviendo en casa del hechicero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a nadie más. No que Schuldrich no le permitiera sus propias aventuras lejos de su constante vigilancia. El pequeño kitsune se negaba a entrar en contacto con cualquier otro humano aparte del hechicero.  
  
"Lo siento pequeño. Yo... no estaba muy familiarizado con los hechizos. Creo que estaba muy enojado para pensar." Trató de disculparse.  
  
"Humm." Bingo... El hechicero se había tragado el cuento. Pero un poco más de actuación no le vendría mal para cimentar su torcida confesión.  
  
"No me mires así." Le reprochó. Las miradas del kitsune lo irritaban grandemente. Siempre tenían cierto grado de acusación directa.  
  
"Humh..."  
  
"Maldición Ran." Y Schuldrich se echó nuevamente en la cama. Mientras tanto, ninguno de los dos se percató del silencioso movimiento de la puerta al cerrarse nuevamente.  
  
Omi corrió apresurado hasta la cocina donde Ken se encontraba desayunando.  
  
"Ken-kun! Tengo buenas noticias." Le dijo casi sin aliento.  
  
"Omi, ¿qué sucede?" Le preguntó el joven un poco sorprendido.  
  
"¡Es Ran!"  
  
"¿Ran?"  
  
"Sí, Ran es el pequeño kitsune. El extraño... es un hechicero... Tiene a Ran." Le dijo casi sin aliento por la emoción.  
  
"Cálmate Omi que así no te entiendo."  
  
"El extraño que vino ayer, es un hechicero. Es el hombre que se llevó a Ran." Ken abrió los ojos muy grandes.  
  
"¿Lo crees?"  
  
"Los escuché hablando. O sea, el kitsune, le estaba hablando al extraño. El pequeño kitsune es Ran."  
  
"No puede ser posible." Ken abrió los ojos más grandes si podía.  
  
"Vamos." Y ambos se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba el hechicero.  
  
Ken se sorprendió al poder distinguir dos voces claramente. Pero él no conocía la otra voz con la que hablaba el hombre. Cuando había dejado de ver a Ran eran aún demasiado niños y seguramente su voz había cambiado.  
  
"Schuldrich, quiero regresar." Le dijo terminantemente.  
  
"No hasta que me digas claramente por qué." Volvió a preguntar enojado el hechicero.  
  
"¡¡Gggrrr!!" El gruñido se escuchó claramente al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
"Y no me amenazes." Lo regañó el pelirojo.  
  
"¡Bien!, entonces nos quedaremos aquí para siempre." Gruñó el kitsune tercamente.  
  
"Nos quedaremos? NOS quedaremos? ¡TÚ te quedarás! ¡No pienso seguir cargando con un maldito kitsune testarudo!" Vociferó el hechicero.  
  
El peludo animal se quedó inmóvil. Por unos momentos sus ojos mostraron la herida que acababa de recibir por parte del pelirojo. Nunca pensó que el hechicero pensara de esa forma con respecto a él. Cierto que el hombre nunca lo había maltratado, siempre lo había tratado con mucho cuidado y sus constantes diferencias eran simplemente una forma de mostrar cuán testarudos podían llegar a ser. Incluso su manera de tratarlo como a un niño no le había dolido tanto como aquellas palabras.  
  
Pero así de rápido como mostrado su dolor, así mismo una mirada glacial se apoderó de aquellos hermosos ojos púrpura.  
  
"Bien, no tienes por qué quedarte entonces." Y sin decir más saltó a la ventana y luego fuera de ella.  
  
"¡RAN!" Gritó el pelirojo levantándose de un salto. "Maldición, RAN!" No perdió tiempo en vestirse y saltar por la ventana tras el pequeño kitsune.  
  
"Por qué tienen que pasarme estas cosas. Kisama, maldito niño testarudo." Murmuraba entre dientes mientras seguía el rojo reflejo del animal.  
  
Ken no necesitó más pruebas de la identidad de ambos visitantes.  
  
"Schuldrich dijo que el hechizo se podía romper con un beso. Un beso de amor." Le dijo el rubio.  
  
"Tenemos que encontrar a Ran antes que el hechicero." Dijo decididamente el mayor y Omi asintió, poniendo la palabra en acción.  
  
*******  
  
Continuará...  
  
*******  
  
Gracias por tu review Kaori, y tienes mucha razón, Ran está un poco celoso de Omi. Pero pienso que también está un poco celoso por la relación que Ken y Omi tienen y que él no puede tener. Pero espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado un poquitín más. Si no lo hace, dime exactamente en qué estás aún perdida, quizás te pueda ayudar. Sólo queda un capítulo más. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.  
  
¡Ja ne minna-san! hasta la próxima. 


	5. Se Rompe el Hechizo

*******  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Se Rompe el Hechizo  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Weiss Kreuz no me pertenecen y no estoy recibiendo ningún tipo de compensación por esto.  
  
Este fanfic contiene referencias shounen-ai, Aya/Schuldrich, Ken/Omi.  
  
*******  
  
A pesar de su rapidez, Schuldrich comenzaba a perder de vista al pequeño y escurridizo kitsune. La desesperación y el miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar se comenzaban a apoderar de él.  
  
"¡RAN! Kuso, baka kitsune." Repetía casi sin respiración. Finalmente, después de varios minutos, perdió por completo la pista del pequeño animal. Se detuvo brevemente, recostándose contra el tronco de un árbol para recuperar la respiración.  
  
"Incluso Ken aprendió su lección. ¿Por qué no puedes aprender la tuya?" Suspiró profundamente. La seguridad del pequeño kitsune siempre había sido su prioridad.  
  
Mientras tanto, Omi y Ken también buscaban al pequeño animal. Se habían dividido para aumentar las posibilidades.  
  
Después de varias horas de búsqueda Ken pudo divisar una pequeña bola roja escondida tras unos arbustos. Suavemente se acercó y se percató de que el kitsune había caido exhausto por la carrera y el esfuerzo. Tiernamente recogió al animal y lo acomodó en su pecho, dirigiendo sus pasos de vuelta a la casona.  
  
Al llegar a la casa, se acomodó en la sala de estar con su preciosa carga y suavemente comenzó a llamarlo mientras le acariciaba las orejas con ternura.  
  
"¿Ran...?" No hubo respuesta. "¿Ran?" Ken comenzó a pensar que quizás se había equivocado, que no era posible que el pequeño kitsune fuera su amigo de la infancia.  
  
"Ran... por favor despierta." Mientras le hacía cosquillas en la panza.  
  
"Mmhh... Schu, quiero dormir un poco más." Dijo moviendo las patitas en el aire para deshacerse de la mano que le hacía cosquillas. Ken se sobresaltó al escuchar hablar al kitsune, no porque le hubiera respondido, sino porque le parecía lo más extraño del mundo. No era cosa de todos los días escuchar un animal hablar.  
  
"Ran... soy yo, Ken." El kitsune abrió suavemente los ojos y cuando pudo enfocarlos bien, casi cayó de los brazos que lo sujetaban.  
  
"¡Ken!" Gritó levemente asustado por la cercanía del joven.  
  
"Ran, finalmente estás de vuelta!" Le dijo alegremente. El kitsune observó a su alrededor.  
  
"¿Dónde está Schu?" Dijo preocupado y tratando inútilmente de safarse de los brazos de Ken.  
  
"Ese hechicero te secuestró y te convirtió en lo que eres." Dijo visiblemente tenso. El kitsune le devolvió una mirada fría.  
  
"¿Dónde está Schu?" Repitió en un tono gélido.  
  
"¡No lo sé! Y no deberías estar preguntando por ese hechicero, sólo te ha dado problemas." Dijo enojado el joven, negando con la cabeza. ¿Es que acaso aquel hombre le había hecho a su amigo algo más que convertirlo en kitsune?  
  
"Hummh." El kitsune saltó de los brazos de Ken al piso. "Eso es asunto mio Ken." Le respondió enojado.  
  
Ken lo observó confundido. No comprendía por qué su amigo estaba preguntando por el hombre que, en su opinión, era el causante de todos sus problemas. Pero lo que Ken no entendía era que para Ran, ser un kitsune era el más leve de sus problemas.  
  
"No puedo entenderte Ran. ¿Es que no quieres regresar aquí conmigo? Hace diez años que te pensé desaparecido... Te di por... muerto." El joven se detuvo en sus palabras. Un extraño dolor le cruzaba el pecho mientras observaba cómo el pequeño kitsune se negaba a verlo.  
  
"Si no ibas a quedarte... ¿por qué regresaste?" Le dijo en un susurro. El kitsune no contestó de inmediato. Finalmente Ken lo vio mover suavemente la satinada cola y una oreja.  
  
"Te extrañaba. Supongo que quería saber cómo estabas." Dijo el kitsune con algo de sentimiento en su voz.  
  
"Yo quiero que te quedes." Le volvió a susurrar Ken.  
  
Quería que su amigo regresara, en los cortos siete años que lo había conocido se habían vuelto inseparables, casi como hermanos a pesar que de eran de distintas familias. Ciertamente después de la desaparición de Ran nada había vuelto a ser como antes. Ambas familias se distanciaron y finalmente la familia de Ken decidió mudarse a otras tierras.  
  
Sólo Ken había querido quedarse, en su corazón siempre había guardado la esperanza de que algún día Ran regresaría a ese lugar. Y si no encontraba a nadie, no sabría a dónde ir.  
  
"Yo..." El pequeño animal dio un profundo suspiro.  
  
"¡KEN!" La voz de Omi se escuchó fuerte y clara desde la puerta. "¡Ayúdame por favor!" El llamado era urgente y ambos, Ken y el kitsune, fueron a ver qué sucedía. Omi no venía sólo, apoyado en su hombro venía cierto hechicero de cabellos anaranjados.  
  
"¡Kuso!" Gimió el hechicero, apoyando su peso sobre el joven de ojos azules. Un agudo dolor lo hacía estremecerse y cerrar los ojos fuertemente.  
  
"Omi, ¿qué sucedió?" Preguntó Ken preocupado mientras Ran se acercaba cuidadosamente.  
  
"Se torció el tobillo." Dijo Omi mientras Ken le ayudaba a entrar al hombre al interior de la casa. Cuando lo hubieron sentado el hechicero se percató de que el kitsune se hallaba en la sala de estar. "El bosque es peligroso para los que no lo conocen bien. Pero con un poco de descanso y algo de hielo estará bien." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.  
  
"Maldito kitsune, terco animal del demonio, sólo eres un bicho mimado." Dijo furioso mientras Ken doblaba cuidadosamente el ruedo del pantalón para echarle un vistazo al tobillo.  
  
El kitsune apenas hizo un leve sonido como si tosiera en toda respuesta mientras movía la cola aburrido.  
  
"¡Me las vas a pagar!" Amenazó el hechicero mientras su cuerpo se tensaba en respuesta al toque de Ken en su hinchado tobillo.  
  
"Humhh." Fue la respuesta del kitsune y se dispuso a salir de la casa.  
  
"¡NO!, ¡NO! ¡ESPERA!" Le dijo con desespero. "Está bien, está bien, ¡lo siento! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?" Lo miró enojado. El kitsune se detuvo y pareció meditar en la disculpa. Schuldrich lo miró con ojos de súplica hasta que finalmente el kitsune se decidió y trepó al regazo del hombre. Ken y Omi los observaban interactuar y una leve sonrisa asomó a los labios del rubio.  
  
"No puedo creer que me manipules de esa forma." Dijo seriamente dolido el hechicero.  
  
Omi se intercambió una mirada muy significativa con Ken. Era obvio que entre esos dos había más que compañerismo, amistad o lo que pudiera existir entre lo que ellos pensaban eran víctima y victimario. De repente el kitsune se dirigió a Ken.  
  
"¿Tienes algo de comer? No he desayunado." Ken sonrió un poco más calmado, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Omi al escuchar hablar al kitsune.  
  
"Seguro." Y se dirigió a la cocina seguido del joven de ojos azules, dejándo al hechicero y al kitsune en relativa tranquilidad.  
  
El resto del día hubiera pasado más o menos en calma de no haber sido por las constantes quejas del hechicero a causa de su tobillo torcido.  
  
*******  
  
Esa noche, aún en la casona, Ran continuaba despierto, acostado sobre el pecho del hechicero.  
  
"Ran..." Escuchó que Schuldrich lo llamaba quedamente.  
  
"Humm?" Le dijo fingiendo somnolencia.  
  
"No has contestado mi pregunta." Schuldrich le acarició suavemente las orejas.  
  
"¿Ummhh?" El kitsune comenzó a ronronear complacido por el gesto del hechicero.  
  
"¿Por qué no quieres ser humano otra vez?" Schuldrich vio que el kitsune entornaba la mirada y luchaba entre contestar o no la pregunta que se la acababa de formular.  
  
"Si me convierto en humano te desharás de mí." Dijo con rapidez. El hechicero tardó un poco en procesar la oración.  
  
"¿Cómo así?" Le dijo preocupado por lo que el pequeño kitsune estaba pensando.  
  
"Si hubiera regresado a mi forma humana, ya me hubieras regresado aquí." Dijo suavemente mientras recostaba su peluda cabecita sobre el cálido pecho. Schuldrich estaba algo confundido. ¿Sería posible que el niño dentro del kitsune se hubiera encariñado con su persona? Pero habían pasado diez años, el niño seguramente había crecido, dieciocho años eran edad suficiente.  
  
"¿Ran?" Le dijo pensando que se había quedado dormido.  
  
"Quiero quedarme contigo Schu." Y lo susurró tan suavemente que Schuldrich tuvo que esforzarse para entender lo que el kitsune acababa de confesarle. Ya no supo qué decir. El pequeño animal se acercó a su rostro. Pudo sentir entonces el tan familiar aroma de la criatura que nunca había exhudado el olor de las bestias del campo, sino un extraño perfume a fresas maduras.  
  
Lo siguiente que sucedió después lo dejó sin aliento, el animal se acercó aún más y le dio un pequeño lenguetazo en los labios. Schuldrich se quedó petrificado. Le parecía que sus labios ardían en donde el sencillo roce había acariciado su piel. Se sentía casi como... un beso.  
  
De repente, el peso del kitsune se volvió más constrictivo sobre su pecho, cubriendo sus caderas y sus piernas hasta que finalmente unos hermosos ojos púrpuras se encontraron con los suyos. Finos hilos carmesí acariciaban su rostro en suave cascada. Un ser angelical lo observaba intensamente, respirando aquel olor a fresas maduras sobre su rostro.  
  
"Chibi... has crecido mucho." Fue lo único que atinó a decir ante la hermosa aparición. Sobre sí se encontraba un muy crecido y muy cautivador joven. Sus labios sonrosados se acercaron a los de Schuldrich, provocándolos sensualmente mientras unas delicadas manos quitaban algunos mechones naranja de su frente en un gesto lleno de ternura.  
  
"No soy chibi." Le dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en sus labios. Se movió suavemente sobre el hechicero, dejándole sentir la suavidad de su piel y antes de que Schuldrich pudiera protestar, aquellos sonrosados labios descendieron sobre los suyos, sellándolos suavemente.  
  
*******  
  
Owari  
  
*******  
  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, gracias a los que lo lean después de hoy. Espero les haya gustado.  
  
Hasta una próxima ocasión mina-san. ¡Ja ne! 


End file.
